This application seeks continued support for training graduate students in Immunology at The Scripps Research Institute (TSRI). This training program is part of a highly successful interdisciplinary graduate program recently renamed the "Doctoral Programs in Chemical and Biological Sciences". During the previous award period, all positions have been filled with talented individuals. One student has since been awarded an NIH minority fellowship, and 5 are currently receiving support from this Training Grant. These students are pursuing a wide range of cutting-edge research in immunology and related fields, including work on neuroAIDS, Ebola virus, structure-function analysis of mediators of septic shock, novel effector mechanisms of antibodies, and the role of antigen presenting cells in regulating tolerance Versus immune responsiveness. The TSRI graduate program attracts top-notch applicants and has been very successful in training high quality scientists that have continued research careers. The most critical problems in modern Immunology require multi-disciplinary approaches to solve them. Through coursework and independent research, students in the Immunology Training Program become well equipped to tackle some of these problems using cutting edge approaches. Students at TSRI receive multi-disciplinary training in the fields of molecular biology, cell biology and structural biology as welt as immunology. In addition, the availability of a large number of highly collaborative faculty at TSRI within Departments of Immunology, Molecular Biology, Cell Biology, Molecular and Experimental Medicine, Neurobiology, Neuropharmacology, and Chemistry, offers the student numerous opportunities to bring together varied expertise and apply novel approaches to solving important problems in Immunology. TSRI is the largest non-profit research organization in the country, offering world-class research facilities. The faculty mentors in this training program are at the forefront of research into the mechanisms involved in generating and regulating immune responses, including responses of both the adaptive and innate arms of the immune system. The unusually wide diversity of areas of investigation within the Training Program, from basic science to clinical applications as well as bioterrorism-related research, affords excellent opportunities for graduate student research and training in Immunology. Participation in scientific meetings, research-in-progress seminars, journal clubs, and lecture series gives students exposure to a multitude of different disciplines and experience in presenting their research to others.